


don't you want a life with me?

by teasinqs



Series: our love is god [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasinqs/pseuds/teasinqs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could let me in, I could be good with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you want a life with me?

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil thing inspired by the song "seventeen" from heathers the musical :-)

"Come home, Jason. _Please._ "  
Barbara's crying, she's pleading, she's hoping.

And Jason is just standing there. His gun dropped to the ground. He's searching for the source of the voice, but he can't see her. Instead, he reaches for his earpiece.

"Barbara, ~~\------~~ _he_ killed me. And Gotham is a reminder of what _he_ did to me, it's a place full of bad memories."

"You can't tell me there isn't any good memories made here. You have a _family,_ Jason. A family who loves you."

Jason tightens the grip on his helmet, his jaw clenching. "Bruce doesn't care about me."

"Bruce cares, Jason. There's a reason why he didn't kill ~~\---~~ _Joker,_ he can't let _him_ win." Barbara takes and deep breath and grips the wheels. "Don't let _him_ win."

" _He_ ruined me, and not just me. _He's_ done too many unforgivable things, _he_ deserves to die."

"You can't let revenge and anger take over you, Jason. You have to be better than what _he_ did to you."

"You don't understand, Bar-"

That's when Barbara had it. She rolls herself out of the shadows, her gaze locked on Jason. "Yes I do."

Jason drops the helmet from his hands, completely stunned. Barbara. Wheelchair bound. _Joker._ He finally breaks. Tears are staining his domino mask, "Oh god, _Babs._ "

"Come with me, Jason. Together, we can be better than what happened to us. You can be more than just _the Robin who died._ "

Barbara comes closer to him, but Jason was too distracted by his own thoughts to realize.

_Barbara doesn't deserve this._ Jason is angry, it's one thing to hurt him, but it's another to hurt the people he loves.

The silence between them was deafining, so Barbara breaks it. "Don't you want a life with me?"

"I do." Jason finally speaks, "But first, _he_ has to pay for what he did to you."

Jason was blinded by his hatred, and the idea that vengence was justice. He puts his anger before his own happiness and the chance of a stable life. He was angry at the _Joker_ for hurting him and Barbara. He was angry at Bruce for not avenging him. He was angry at himself for not being there for Barbara when she needed him most.

"Jason, _no. Please._ "

Jason cut her off by placing his lips on hers. Barbara's hands instinctively wrap around his neck, pulling him closer, holding him tighter. The kiss was full of passion, emotion, _relief._

They were damaged, but they fit. The two might have clashed during their Batgirl & Robin team up, but they Jason has always admired Barbara's strength. Now they have a sense of understanding, a connection.

The two pull apart, and Barbara places her hands on Jason's face. " _Don't go._ "

"I'm sorry. I love you." The last part slipped out of his mouth.

Barbara didn't have time to respond, because after that, Jason was running off and she knows she's not fast enough to catch him. Jason was gone again, and he has more reasons to be angry, more motivation to kill _him._

She failed at bringing him back, but she had shown him that someone cares. Someone loves him. And Barbara is willing to wait, she has faith in him. Jason won't let _him_ win.

 

**Author's Note:**

> why doesn't anything i write have a happy ending


End file.
